


perfect date

by fleurfiore



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, indo local AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurfiore/pseuds/fleurfiore
Summary: vernon, seungkwan dan bintang-bintang.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	perfect date

“Vernon, serius lo mau ngeliat bintang disini?”

Seungkwan ngeliatin sekelilingnya, tempatnya cukup cantik walaupun jujur dia nggak begitu yakin sama keputusan pacarnya.

“Iya. Look! Gue udah siapin a bucket full of snacks dan juga beberapa boneka biar bisa lo peluk peluk sambil liat bintang”

Vernon senyum cerah, cahaya bulan dan lampu taman bahkan kalah cerah dari senyumannya.

Seungkwan masih sedikit ragu tapi dia jalan ke hamparan alas duduk yang dilapisi satu kasur tipis dan selimut selimut berbagai warna di atasnya. Kerasa hangat dan nyaman.

Seungkwan masih gak ngerti kenapa pacarnya ini suka banget ngoleksi selimut, dia tidur aja nggak make selimut tapi punya satu lemari full isi selimut dan sprei yang ditata berdasarkan gradasi warna.

“Come on, jangan cemberut gitu dong mukanya” Vernon ngeliatin Seungkwan sambil meluk satu boneka paling gede disana.

Senyuman kecil Seungkwan langsung dia pasang di bibirnya, tangannya nepuk pelan lengan Vernon beberapa kali sebelum ngejawab “Gue cuma takut aja tiba-tiba hujan”

“Kalo lo...” Vernon ngejeda ucapannya, dia ngehela nafas dan ngelanjutin pelan “kalo lo gamau, masuk aja ke dalem rumah. Gue nanti liat bintang sendiri aja. I know this is terrible idea jadi ya gue gak akan maksa lo buat ngelakuin apa yang lo ga suka...”

Seungkwan ngerasa gak enak sekaligus gak tega ngeliat pacarnya sedih begini.

Ide Vernon harusnya cukup bagus kalo dia cuma minta ditemenin ngeliat bintang selama beberapa menit tapi sayangnya, Vernon minta buat mereka berdua nginep sekalian di halaman belakang.

Ini sebenernya karena Seungkwan sendiri yang minta ngewujudin perfect date versi Vernon. Dia gak pernah tau apa yang Vernon pengen lakuin buat ngabisin waktu berdua jadi kesempatan kali ini dipake buat dia ngewujudin semua itu.

Toh selama ini selalu Vernon yang ngelakuin apa yang Seungkwan suka. Bukan karena Seungkwan banyak mau tapi ya karena pacarnya emang memprioritaskan Seungkwan diatas segalanya. Apapun yang Seungkwan mau sebisa mungkin bakal dia kabulin.

Seungkwan ngerasa kali ini adalah waktu yang tepat buat ngelakuin apa yang biasanya Vernon lakuin. Nggak ada salahnya juga walaupun awalnya (dan sampe sekarang) dia ngerasa ragu dengan ide stargazing ini.

Tetep aja pada akhirnya mereka disini. Di halaman belakang rumah Vernon dengan satu alas yang digelar dan dilapisi selimut serta bantal-bantal. Beberapa boneka yang emang dikoleksi sendiri dan satu keranjang penuh isi snack dan minuman.

Perfect date versi Vernon ya itu, tidur di halaman belakang setelah ngeliat bintang dengan orang tersayang.

“Gak apa-apa, gue temenin kok” tangannya ngambil satu boneka panda disana. Meluk boneka itu sambil ngeliatin bintang-bintang di langit.

Vernon gak diem, tangannya nunjuk beberapa gugusan bintang yang ngebentuk satu atau dua bentuk. Ngasih tau Seungkwan nama-nama bintang di atasnya.

Vernon bisa jadi salah satu orang paling pendiem yang Seungkwan kenal, orang yang jarang banget ikut ngomong waktu ada satu perdebatan dan bahan obrolan.

Beda banget sama sisi lainnya, waktu dia mulai ngenalin apa yang dia suka dan apa yang dia tau, dia gak akan berhenti ngomongin hal itu.

Vernon pernah ngobrolin masa sekolahnya selama berjam-jam.

Ngobrolin seseorang yang ngerebut atensinya dari kali pertama dia masuk kelas dan ngobrolin seseorang (orang yang sama) yang bikin dia rajin berangkat pagi buat sekedar nyapa siswa paling rajin di sekolah itu.

Iya, Vernon pernah berjam-berjam ngobrolin Seungkwan. Dengan nada kagum penuh kasih sayang.

Kaya sekarang waktu Vernon nyeritain legenda soal bintang-bintang itu. Cerita rakyat soal bintang, bulan, langit dan segala isinya

Rasa kagum dan terpesona nggak mungkin Seungkwan sembunyiin. Vernon bener-bener orang yang tau semuanya.

Kepalanya kerasa sedikit pusing karena terlalu lama ngeliatin langit dan akhirnya Seungkwan noleh ke samping, ngamatin muka Vernon yang keliatan excited ngejelasin apa yang dia tau.

Seungkwan ngerasa sia-sia ngeliatin bintang selama bermenit-menit tadi.

Ada pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada itu.

Ada hal yang bisa bikin perasaannya menghangat seketika.

Ada hal yang bisa bikin rasa nyaman dan kagumnya melewati apa yang pernah ia rasa.

”.....gue biasanya nyeritain ini ke adek gue sih hahaha jadi ya kebanyakan cerita rakyat doang so you don't have to take it as a real story ya”

Vernon noleh dan akhirnya mereka saling tatap. Senyuman manis dan lembut Vernon ngebikin pipi Seungkwan kerasa panas.

“Kok muka lo merah banget? Dingin ya? Masuk aja yuk?”

Seungkwan gak tau harus jawab gimana dan cuma ngeleng pelan sebelum ngejawab.

“Enggak ih bukan karena dingin”

“Terus? Merah banget ini” tangan Vernon ngusap pelan pipi Seungkwan, ngebikin pipinya berasa makin panas. Bukan cuma pipinya yang panas tapi dia ngerasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dalam hati dia nguatin diri sendiri buat gak jatuh pingsan. Duh, gak lucu kan kalo Seungkwan pingsan karena pacarnya terlalu mempesona?

Untungnya Seungkwan nggak pingsan, walaupun dia mau tapi dia gak boleh pingsan. Seenggaknya jangan pingsan di pelukan Vernon setelah satu kecupan manis mendarat di dahinya.

“Gue suka ngeliat bintang tapi kok kali ini berasa sedikit beda ya?”

“Kenapa?”

“Nggak tau juga... mungkin karena sekarang gue ngeliat bintang sambil meluk orang yang paling gue sayang?”

“Gue juga pengen ngeliat bintang sambil dipeluk orang yang gue sayang. Dipeluknya udah tapi ini gak sambil ngeliat bintang”

Vernon ketawa waktu Seungkwan ngomong begitu dan dia akhirnya ngerespon dengan ngebenerin posisi Seungkwan di pelukannya.

Seungkwan sekarang dipeluk Vernon dari belakang. Mereka berdua ngeliatin bintang yang entah kenapa jadi lebih banyak dan lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

“Kalau ada bintang jatuh, lo biasanya make a wish gak?”

“Gak ada yang namanya bintang jatuh, Kwan...”

“EH ITU BINTANG JATUH”

“MANA? AYO MAKE A WISH”

the end.  



End file.
